The Federalist Papers
[[Archivo: The_Federalist_ (1st_ed,_1788,_vol_I,_title_page) _-_02.jpg|thumb|Página de título de la primera colección de los "Federalist Papers" (Papeles Federales, 1788)]] The Federalist (El Federalista), más tarde conocido como The Federalist Papers (Los Papeles Federalistas), es una colección de 85 artículos y ensayos escritos por Alexander Hamilton (bajo el seudónimo Publius), James Madison, y John Jay, que promueven la ratificación de la Constitución de Estados Unidos. 77 de estos ensayos se publicaron en serie en The Independiente Journal (La Revista Independiente) y The New York Packet (El Paquete de Nueva York) entre octubre de 1787 y agosto de 1788. Una recopilación de estos y otros ocho ensayos más, llamados El Federalista o La Nueva Constitución, fueron publicados en dos volúmenes en 1788 por A. McLean.Jackson, Kenneth T. The Encyclopedia of New York City: The New York Historical Society; Yale University Press; 1995. p. 194. El título original de la colección era The Federalist; el título The Federalist Papers no emergió hasta el siglo XX. Fueron traducidos al español en 1869 por José María Cantilo bajo el título de El federalista. Historia Orígenes La convención federal mandó la constitución propuesta al congreso confederal el cual la mandó a las legislaturas estatales para ser aprobadas para el fin de septiembre de 1787. En septiembre de 1787, "Cato" apareció en la prensa de Nueva York criticando la propuesta. "Brutus" continuó la discusión el 18 de octubre de 1787.Furtwangler, 48-49. Estas y otras críticas de la nueva Constitución se juntaron y llegaron a ser conocidas como los "Ensayos Anti-Federalistas". En respuesta, Alexander Hamilton decidió emprender un proyecto donde dirigiría una serie de explicaciones a los ciudadanos de Nueva York con las que defendería cada crítica alzada en contra de la Constitución. Escribió The Federalist No. 1 (El Federalista Número 1) y en este ensayo explicó el propósito por el cual el pueblo debería prestarle su atención a ambos lados del debate. Además escribió que su propósito era "esforzarse para dar una respuesta satisfactoria a todas las objeciones que han hecho aparición, las cuales han reclamado su atención". Hamilton reclutó asistentes, notablemente a John Jay quien, después de escribir 4 ensayos fuertes, (Federalist No. 2, 3, 4, y 5) enfermó y solo pudo escribir un último ensayo, Federalist No. 64 (El Federalista Número 64). Autoría Al tiempo de la publicación, la autoría de los artículos fue un secreto bien guardado. De todos modos, muchos lectores astutos pudieron identificar los estilos de escritura de Hamilton, Madison y Jay. Después de la muerte de Hamilton en 1804, una lista que había escrito donde se asignaba dos tercios de los ensayos, se publicó incluyendo algunos ensayos que se consideraban de Madison (49-58, 62, 63). En 1944, el trabajo académico de Douglass Adair en 1944 identificó los autores de los ensayos y después fue corroborado por una programa de computación en 1964 de la siguiente manera: * Alexander Hamilton - 51 artículos (nº 1, 6-9, 11-13, 15-175). * James Madison - 26 artículos (nº 10, 14, 37-58, 62, 63). * John Jay - 5 artículos (nº 2-5, 64). * Números 18 - 20 fueron una colaboración entre Hamilton y Madison. Publicación The Federalist Papers (Los Ensayos Federalistas) aparecieron en tres periódicos de Nueva York: The Independent Journal (El Jornal Independiente), el New York Packet (El Paquete de Nueva York), y el Daily Advertiser (El Anunciante Diario). Entre ellos, Hamilton, Madison y Jay, pudieron escribir y publicar ensayos a un paso rápido, algo que pudo detener a cualquier persona que quisiera responder en los periódicos. "´¿Quién, dado tiempo amplio pudiera haber respondido a esta serie de argumentos? Ningún tiempo fue dado."Wills, xii. Hamilton también encomendó a otros periódicos fuera del estado de Nueva York imprimir los ensayos, algo que sucedió en otros estados que se dirigían los debates en pro o en contra de la ratificación. A diferencia de Nueva York, estos se publicaban irregularmente y muchas veces, las voces de escritores locales fueron más fuertes en sus ciudades respectivas.Furtwangler, 20. Ensayos Disputados La autoría de 73 de los ensayos se sabe con certeza. 12 de estos ensayos se disputan por académicos aunque hoy en día se concuerda que Madison escribió los ensayos 49-58 mientras que los ensayos 18-20 son una colaboración entre él y Hamilton. El número 64 fue escrito por John Jay pero nueva información sugiere que este puede haber sido escrito por James Madison. Estructura y Contenido En el Federalista nº 1, Hamilton hizo mención de 6 temas que serían cubiertos en los ensayos siguientes: # "La utilidad de una unión para la prosperidad política." -tratado en los Federalistas, números 2-14. # "La insuficiencia de la confederación presente para poder preservar esta unión." números 15-22. # "La necesidad de un gobierno que sea al menos igual de enérgico al que se propone para acometer las metas de este proyecto." números 23-36. # "La conformidad de la constitución propuesta a los principios verdaderos de un gobierno republicano." números 37-84. # "Su analogía a su propia constitución de su estado." número 85. # "La seguridad adicional la cual su adopción permitirá la preservación de esta especie de gobierno, a la libertad, y a la prosperidad." número 85.This scheme of division is adapted from Charles K. Kesler's introduction to The Federalist Papers (New York: Signet Classic, 1999) pp. 15-17. A similar division is indicated by Furtwangler, 57-58. Oposición a la Carta de Derechos Los ensayos federalistas (especialmente el 84º) se destacan por su oposición a lo que después llegó a conocerse como Carta de Derechos de los Estados Unidos. La idea de incluir una carta de derechos a la Constitución fue inicialmente una controversia ya que la Constitución, así escrita, no especificó los derechos del pueblo. Más bien, enumeró los derechos del Gobierno y dejó cualquier cosa no escrita como deber de los Estados. Alexander Hamilton, el autor del ensayo 84, temía que al enumerar los derechos de los ciudadanos, cualquier cosa no escrita no se consideraría un derecho, dejando así los derechos del ciudadano solamente en lo escrito. Notas Categoría:Estados Unidos en 1787 Categoría:Libros de 1788 Categoría:Estados Unidos en 1788